1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a vehicle cargo area extender, and more specifically, to a vehicle cargo area extender that defines an enclosure and that may be movably supported with respect to the cargo area of a vehicle between a stored position forward of the tailgate and a deployed position wherein it is supported by the tailgate when the tailgate is xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d or in an extended position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks and like vehicles have cargo areas that are employed for utilitarian purposes. A representative example of this type of vehicle is generally indicated at 20 in FIG. 1. As is well known in the art, such vehicles typically include a cab 22 in which the vehicle operator sits and a cargo area, generally indicated at 24. The cargo area 24 is typically disposed adjacent and to the rear of the cab 22. The cargo area 24 is typically defined by a bed 26 (FIG. 2) and pair of upstanding sidewalls 28 spaced from one another on either side of the bed 26. In addition, the vehicle 20 typically includes a rear wall or xe2x80x9ctailgatexe2x80x9d 30 that extends between the pair of sidewalls 28 at one end of the bed 26 and a front wall 32 located at the other end of the bed 26 opposite to the tailgate 30. The rear wall or tailgate 30 is usually hingedly mounted to the bed 26 so as to be rotatable between an upright position (FIG. 1) and an extended position as shown in FIG. 2. When it is in its extended position, the tailgate 30 is said to be xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d and is usually disposed substantially co-planar with the bed 26 of the vehicle cargo area 24. When it is disposed in its upright position, the tailgate 30 extends substantially perpendicularly between the pair of sidewalls 28. In this disposition, together the sidewalls 28, the tailgate 30 and front wall 32 define a perimeter of the vehicle cargo area 24.
Numerous accessories have been developed for the purpose of augmenting the utilitarian functions of the cargo area 24 in such vehicles. For example, toolboxes and other, similar storage devices have been employed to provide a secure enclosure for storing tools and other valuable implements in the otherwise open cargo area 24 of vehicles, such as pickup trucks 20. Such toolboxes and the like are typically mounted between the sidewalls 28 and the front wall 32 proximate to the cab 22 of the vehicle 20. While such toolboxes adequately function for their intended purposes, they also act to reduce the remaining available cargo area 24 of the vehicle 20.
Another common accessory employed in connection with the cargo area of a vehicle such as a pickup truck is known as a xe2x80x9cTonneau Coverxe2x80x9d. Tonneau covers known in the related art are often constructed of canvas, wood, or metal panels that extend between the upper margins of the sidewalls 28 from the front wall 32 to the tailgate 30. Tonneau covers serve to enclose the cargo area 24 thereby providing a modicum of protection for tools and other cargo. Tonneau covers also act to reduce the aerodynamic drag caused by uncovered cargo areas. However, tonneau covers suffer from the disadvantage that they inhibit free access to the entire cargo area 24 of the vehicle 20.
Another vehicle accessory that has gained popularity in recent years is generally known as a xe2x80x9cTruck Bed Extenderxe2x80x9d. Truck bed extenders known in the related art are usually employed with the tailgate 30 xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d or in the extended position as shown in FIG. 2. The bed extender is mounted to the sidewalls 28 and is supported by the tailgate 30. In this way, truck bed extenders known in the related art serve to increase the effective length of the bed 26 of the pickup truck 20.
Numerous variations on the truck bed extender theme have been proposed in the related art. For example, such devices may be manufactured of steel, can be relatively heavy and adapted for use only when the tailgate 30 is down. Alternatively, other bed extenders known in the related art include a series of light-weight panels that are designed to be foldable when not in use or when the tailgate 30 is disposed in its upright position. In addition, bed extenders consisting of flexible netting or perforated steel grating have been proposed as a substitute for the tailgate 30 itself. These devices are designed to extend the useful length of the truck bed 26 while reducing the aerodynamic drag caused by the tailgate 30 when it is in its upright position.
While such bed extenders known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, disadvantages still remain. For example, generally speaking, the bed extenders known in the related art provide no means for securely storing or protecting cargo from the elements or from theft. In addition, some bed extenders that have been proposed in the related art tend to be mechanically complex, involve cumbersome mounting requirements and related hardware.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that serves to extend the effective cargo area defined by the vehicle bed 26, sidewalls 28 and tailgate 30 while providing a means for securely storing tools and other valuable cargo, and at the same time protecting such valuable cargo from the elements and from theft. In addition, there is a need in the art for such a device that reduces the aerodynamic drag nominally caused by the vehicle cargo area, especially when the tailgate 30 is disposed in its upright position. Furthermore, there is a need in the related art for such a device that encompasses all of these features while still allowing open access to a portion of the cargo area 24 of the vehicle 20.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages in the related art in a vehicle cargo area extender that is adapted to be employed in conjunction with a vehicle having a cargo area defined by a bed and a pair of upstanding sidewalls. In such vehicles, the upstanding sidewalls are typically spaced from one another on either side of the vehicle bed. A rear wall is disposed between the upstanding sidewalls at one end of the vehicle bed. Furthermore, the rear wall is typically rotatable from an upright position to an extended position so as to be disposed substantially coplanar with the bed. Accordingly, the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention includes a pair of sidewalls spaced from one another, a center wall that extends between the pair of sidewalls and a lid that is removably disposed relative to the pair of sidewalls and the center wall. The pair of sidewalls, the center wall and the lid cooperate to define an enclosure having an open end. Furthermore, the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention is removably mountable between a stored position wherein the open end of the enclosure is adjacent to the rear wall of the vehicle cargo area when it is disposed to in its upright position thereby closing the open end of the cargo area extender. In addition, the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention may be moved to a deployed position so as to be supported by the rear wall of the vehicle cargo area when the rear wall is in its extended position such that the open end of the enclosure faces the vehicle cargo area thereby increasing the effective size of the vehicle cargo area.
Accordingly, one advantage of the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention is that it serves to it increase the effective cargo area defined by the vehicle bed 26, sidewalls 28 and tailgate 30 while, at the same time, providing a means for securely storing tools and other valuable cargo, and protecting such cargo from the elements and theft.
Another advantage of the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention is that it reduces the aerodynamic drag nominally caused by the vehicle cargo area.
Another advantage of the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention is that it provides the above-identified features while still allowing open access to a portion of the cargo area 24 of the vehicle 20.
Still another advantage of the vehicle cargo area extender of the present invention is that it is light-weight, durable, versatile, and user-friendly. Furthermore, the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture, cost effective and facilitates enhanced utility of the cargo area 24 found in pickup trucks and like vehicles.
Other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings as described below.